Dunmers in Riften
by Layliah
Summary: One Dunmer is not like the other. A Nord woman learns it in the hard way.


This. Is. Not. Happening.

I closed my eyes, imaging of being some place else. Anywhere else.

I felt his thrusts inside. Heard the slapping sound from his bouncing pelvis against mine, mixed with cries.

Wait. That's me. It is I who shrieks. Can't anyone else hear me? I'm filling up with incredible madness. I want to kill him. Oosh! Was that a fucking driplet of saliva, dropping on my face? Please. Please be done with it before I throw up!

Finally! The finale, the groaning that any woman will recognize any place. A few more forceful thrusts and he will be ready.

I'm trying to force my knees to contact eachother again. It feels like it's been a long time since they met. Well, perhaps fifteen or twenty minutes ago if you would ask anyone else but me. I'm like some crushed mudcrab, my intestines spread all over the place while my limbs still twitch. At least I'm fresh. The thought almost makes me giggle.

"Get out of here." He says. To prove his words worthy he kicks me on my back while I'm still trying to collect myself back together. This doesn't feel like a body anymore. Just some grib where my soul has to linger.

I open the door, at which point I'm starting to lose my eyesight from burning tears. My thighs feel disgustinly slippery. I try to make my way out, there had to be a door somewhere. Gods. I don't want to strut about the street like this. Please let it be dark outside. I don't remember what the time is.

Finally I struggle the door open and feel cooling breeze of air on my cheeks. It is dark. Only then I take a better look of my whereabouts and find myself behind the meadery. I see water, boats, and docks. I take a turn after the piled barrels, until..

"Watch it there, lass!" She heard a male voice right in front of her. She had bumbed right in to his lap. Then there were an awkward second when they both tried to figure out what had happened. The woman looked horrified by the sight of him.

"Are you all right?" He asked. The woman hid her face in her palms and tried to get past him, but he tuck himself on the way.

"Well n'chow, you are not. You work in the inn, don't you?" He asked softly.

"Romlyn.." she replied and stepped right in to his arms. Instinctively he bound his arms around her, a bit surprised of his own reaction and felt how she started to sob violently.

"You stupid woman! Stop that!" She yelled to herself after she had cried a moment.

"Now now, cry all you want. Don't mind me." The male comforted her.

He was a dark elf. Those bloody things had much better senses and maybe even a sixth one than humans. Some Nord guard might have asked what's wrong or who died, but the elf, blimey, he propably sensed the sexual assault from mile away. And what makes this even more imbearable is that the assaulter was also a dark elf. But never judge anyone by the looks or race, she had been raised to think, only by their actions.

And as for that, the warm lap she was being held in felt so good. She leaned her head against his chest and saw his ash grey skin competing the colour of the moon. He held her tightly, breathed in her hair and simply was there for her.

Now what should he do next? When he tried to release her she only grabbed him tighter. He came up with an idea of lifting her on his strong arms and walk towards his house, which isn't too far. He didn't know where the woman lived but he thought she would tell him when she's ready. At least there in his house would be some privacy. He carried her down the stairs leading to his apartment with no resistance.

So, they hardly knew eachother, only by name or title. He remembered seeing her in the inn sometimes, taking care of variois businesses in there, such as serving or cleaning.

"Was it Indaryn?" He asked after a while. He was still holding her, but they were sitting on his bed side. He had always had a bad feeling about that fat Dunmer. And he was also his boss in the meadery. With one word, he hated him.

"I take your silence as 'yes', then. Care to tell me what happened?" No answer.

"Romlyn.." the woman finally whispered. He felt her breath hot in his ear.

"Would you.. can you fuck me?" The question took him so much by surprise that he almost fell off the bed.

"Uumm.." he mumbled.

"I want your touch.. to undo his." She continued.

"Does that make any sense to you?"

The Dunmer sat there a while, his deep red eyes glimmering in the gloomy light.

"Yes. It does." He said. Well done Romlyn, always there to help any female in need. Yeah. But he had to be very careful. If he did anything wrong, ANYTHING, it could spoil this sweet little creatures life for good. And this could also be a trap, leading accusations to him. But no, this woman was really upset.

So he caressed her hair, let his fingers wander around her back for a very long time, massaging her softly, making her to become more and more relaxed. She did not reply to his attempts, but quietly let him continue for a quite a while. The violent sobbing had ended by now and she quietly moaned.

Romlyn tuck his hand under her skirt and lifted it slowly. He knew that he would soil himself in that fucker Indaryns cum. So be it. That man is going to be killed. Oh yes. This was his last mistake. Romlyn would make sure of it.

He tried his best to make love to her as sweetly as he could and keeping the actual act quite short. He notified some bruises that Indaryn had caused her and avoided hurting her more. His manhood was ridiculously large for this delicate human but she didn't complain. The Nord woman propably couldn't even guess that he had quite a formiddable line of experience in the art of love, he had lived like a decade to match her one. Yeah, long life is another reason to envy elves.

He had been with various of women during these years, but the fairer sex always remained a mystery to him. The Nord had fallen asleep. Her tears had been dried out but her dark eye shadow was smudged on her cheeks. How cute she looked. So pale next to his ash grey skin, so soft next to his tight and hard arms. And her eyes, pale blue, so different from his all red ones.

She wasn't young anymore in the scale of humans, perhaps around mid thirties. Romlyn wondered whether she was or had been married. Most likely not at the time. He also believed that she had given birth at some point of her life.

Before the dawn crept in he gently woke her up.

"I'd better get going.." she said sadly. Romlyn helped her binding her dresses' lacing.

"Should I walk you home?" He asked.

"I think I'll be fine, thank you. It's almost dawn anyway."

Few days passed. Romlyn Dreth drank mead at the inn accompanied by couple of other Dunmers. They tried to stick together in this hostile land. Here in this town Riften some of them had risen above the commoners. Such bastards as Indaryn. But he was only a puppet for even worse people but the power had raised in his head. Nobody liked working under his commandmend. Some colleaques, such as Niluva, had been drowning her misery in skooma and now she was in edge of collapsing and getting fired. Romlyn did his best to keep her in trail.

"Now he has done his last mistake." Romlyn whispered over a pint.

"Did he finally realize it was you stealing the kegs?" Asked Tythis Ulen, who works for fishery. But he too had his grudges with the meadery boss.

"No, he assaulted a Nord woman."

This caused his two mates to gasp for air.

"Soo.. should we let the Nords deal with it?" Brand-Shei, a salesman, asked.

"Yes this is an opportunity for you to get your hold on the meadery, Romlyn." Said Tythis.

"It's not that simple. I know the victim didn't make accusations. She needs to be protected. If the Nords heard of it, you know, it would cause an awful hassle around the town, she would have to testify and face him again and in worst case, she would not be believed. And then she would have to look at that fat bastard walk away. And THEN he would take his revenge on her. Just because he's like that." Romlyn sighed.

"Well.. what can we do?" Tythis asked.

Almost as requested, the inns door opened and three warriors stepped in. One of them was also an Dunmer. He notified the other pairs of red eyes staring at him from the far side of the room and nodded politely. Fellow elves. But he was accompanied by two fierce looking big Nords.

"He looks like someone who might get things done." Romlyn said.

"Yes. For a price." Brand-Shei, the shopkeeper, added and sipped his mead.

"Look, I'm all with you in this, but I'm not sure should we get in trouble for a Nord girl." Tythis mumbled.

"Hey you like to take your advantages of them whenever possible." Brand-Shei raised his mug.

"Yeeah.. but only as far as they like it. You can't say.." Tythis looked a bit scared.

"Hey friend, you're fine. But don't you have your depts to collect from Indaryn as well? I just hate him for no in particular reason." Brand-Shei stated. Then they realized that Romlyn had been in eye contact with the warrior Dunmer during all this time of them depating. And now he was approaching them.

"Good day to you, sers." The warrior greeted.

"Would you sit? Shall we buy a fellow Mer a pint?" Romlyn offered.

"I never refuse that."

"Name is Romlyn Dreth. This is Brand-Shei and Tythis Ulen."

"How do you do?" The warrior said. "I'm Athis, from the Companions."

"The Companions of Whiterun? Look at that." Tythis said.

"You are propably the only Mer.." Romlyn started.

"..that has joined them. Yes. But they like to think it's about the heart, not race that tells is someone worthy to become one." Athis continued.

"Ah. Nevermind then. Enjoy your mead." Romlyn sighed.

"What?" Athis looked annoyed. "Look, I know you had something in mind. Tell me your trouble. If I can't help, I promise to keep my mouth shut about it, if it's not clean work."

The Dunmers glared at eachother for a while.

"Well. Are they going to fiddle in this?" Romlyn nodded his head towards the two Nords that accompanied Athis. They were leaning against the bar encounter.

"I trust my life with them. So you not need to worry about that."

"All right then. We have someone here in Riften who really needs to learn a lesson." Romlyn whispered. The two other men looked nervous.

"I see." Athis replied calmly.

"He's a Dunmer."

"I see." Athis sipped his mead.

"He is in charge of the meadery that's product you are now enjoying. And that mead is made with tears and blood of other elves, such as myself."

"You don't look too bad, friend." The warrior smiled for Romlyn.

"No but I might be the only one who hasn't become a skooma addict to bear his insults." Romlyn sighed. "We need to stick together, us Dunmers. One bad seed can harm us all." He paused. "And the guy we speak about.. he assaulted a Nord woman."

Athis almost chocked on his mead.

"I fucking hate that kind of s'wits." He gnarled.

"Okay, I'm interested. But tell me your plans later, in somewhere more private." He continued.

"Oh my gods, shh!" Romlyn suddenly hushed.

"What?" Tythis asked.

"That's HER." Romlyn hissed between his teeth.

"Who?" Tythis turned around.

"No! Don't stare! But the one in green dress, just putting an apron on." Athis turned his head slightly right. By the corner of his eye he saw a pretty woman, for a Nord, collecting plates from the tables in front of the encounter. She looked happy, but he was sensitive enough to tell that that was a forced smile. The white haired Dunmer wasn't shitting him about what had happened to her.

They all followed her with their eyes. So did the other Companion warriors who were just a couple of feet away from her. The other one of them made a loud notification conserning something about the her hinderquarters. Athis buried his forehead in his hand from sheer imbarrasment. His fellow Companions didn't always use their brains as much as their cocks for thinking.

"Farkas.. you idiot." He mumbled.

"Nords." Brand-Shei said.

The woman continued attending her duties. She seemed not to take a note of the warriors lack of manners. She went in the back of the encounter and dropped a pile of plates causing a horrible racket.

"Are you all right?" Asked Keerawa, the inn keeper.

"No. But I can fucking do this." She replied and started cleaning the mess.

Romlyn was sitting his back on her and he tried not to draw too much attention to him or his relationship with the bar maid, until he heard Keraawa commanding her to attend their table.

Without looking he FELT her presence when she came closer.

"Anything else?" She asked. She felt uneasy when looking in so many pairs of blood red eyes, all glaring at her curiously and quite disturbingly. Maybe she's just imaging. Tythis showed her his empty mug. She nodded without further explanation. She leaned over the table to grab the empty mugs and was sure that she felt a smooth, comforting touch against her thigh. She glanced Romlyn and secretly smiled to him.

"Something for you, mister Dreth?" She asked. Romlyn shook his head. The bar maid left.

"So, now I see. You like her." Athis said.

"I might. But that's irrelevant."

"How did this sad turn of events came into your knowledge, then?" The warrior was asking too much questions.

"Uumm.. As I said, I work in the meadery. I KNOW things."

"All right, all right. None of my business. But see me outside later. We will talk more." The Dunmer warrior said, finished his mead and went to his companions.

"Layliah." She heard a familiar voice behind her. It was already dark outside when she left work.

"Romlyn."

"I.. I was hoping to meet you. Maybe see you.. umm.. at my place. At some time." He was actually stuttering his words.

"I never thought that you would.. want to.." she was visibly shaking.

"My.. yes! Yes. But I didn't know if you were free to. Ush. Sorry." Romlyn mumbled.

"No. I mean, yes I am. Free to do what I want." Layliah answered. Romlyn took her hands in his.

"Just say when. And I will make it worth your time." Romlyn realized he was trembling. No matter how much experience one has in the field of love, these situations always take one by surprise. And they had done so much things together but never actually kissed. Would this be the right time for it?

Couple of town guards were chatting in the market square. Let them mind their own business, Romlyn thought and leaned down to reach the lips of the woman.

Layliah was startled at first, but when she felt his lips against hers a warm wave went across her whole body. The guards had fell in silence. No doubt staring at them like some idiots. She kissed him back, opening her mouth, letting him give her more tongue. By the gods, why did the elves even taste so good? And why didn't their breath smell so foul? She felt her body wanting to surrender to him, aching so badly that her knees almost failed her.

"Fuck that. Now they even dare to take our women from us." One of the guards spat. They left for their rounds.

Romlyn grinned. That wasn't the worst insult he had heard from Nords.

"I will see you to your home, sera."

"Tomorrow. I will leave work early tomorrow." Layliah said suddenly before she dismissed the elf by her home. She lived in a big house that had many tenants in there.

"All righty. I will wait for you behind the inn."

Next day Layliah was eager to finish her shift at the inn. Keerawa noticed her increased good mood and was happy for it. She didn't know what had happened but she could tell something bothered her hired pair of hands. Did the maid sneek in the pantry to add some make up as well?

Finally she was able to leave and she stormed out from the market square side door. As promised, the dark elf with white hair was indeed there, leaning against a pole.

"I have a surprise for you." He said, reaching to touch her arm. Layliah was too blushed to say anything. The elf softly pushed her to move towards the riverside where he had his apartment.

Once in, he lid an oil lamp. The embers in the fireplace gave glooming red light to the room as well. It was cozy, she tought.

"What would you like to do, dear?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I'm a gentleman. I am not to assume that a lady wants to.. unless she wants it." Romlyn replied, pouring wine in two glasses.

"Or," he started as he gave another glass to the woman "..you would like to have a listener. I'm good at that aswell."

The woman wasn't saying anything.

"The main thing is, you MUST know you are safe with me. I would never harm you." The elf stated. Layliah smiled moodily.

"I know."

The elf settled with the answer and went to take something from his shelf.

"The surprise then."

He opened a tiny dark bottle, stepped back towards her, took a little sip of the liquid from it into his mouth and grabbed her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Layliah tasted the potion from his tongue. She couldn't put a finger of the taste, it was creamy and light at the same time, fruity like strawberries in a hot summer day, but that wasn't all. No. The fluid got into her body, spreading sweet numbness on her muscles, and lovely warmth in her heart. That combined to the sweet scent of the elf and his hot kisses around her neck made it almost inbearable to coup.

"What are you doing to me?!" She moaned. Romlyn grinned.

"Just things only a real dark elf could do."

In next morning they got out of the house into a hell of a racket in the town square.

"What happened?" Romlyn asked someone close to them.

"They found someone in the river."

"Yeah? But what's all this fuss about?" It was a common thing every now and then to corpses appear in there.

"It's the boss from the meadery."

Romlyn almost chocked in violent laughter. Layliah looked horrified. Then the elf turned to her and leaned down to whisper her:

"This, my sweet sera, was my other surprise for you." Layliah dropped her jaw.

Naturally Brand-Shei spotted them from his market stand.

"How unfortunate. Now the meadery will need a new master. I wonder if we know of anyone who is interested."

"We will just see about that." Romlyn replied.

"I should.. I really need to go to my daughter now." Layliah was a bit scared of where she had been drawn into.

"So you do have a child? I guessed as much." Romlyn looked happy.

"Yeah.. Well I can't say I'm not happy about the turn of events, but I don't want to have anything to do with it." She curtsied to the both elves and stormed away.

"Soooo..you DID comfort her. Again." Brand-Shei crossed his arms and glared at Romlyn.

"The best I could. But now, I think it's the best for us to part ways. Those humans are... I don't know. They live for such a short time. You let yourself to fall in for one and then she's dead before you know it."

"Yes. True that. Best to stay with our own kind." Brand-Shei agreed.

"Shame, really. The Nords have got so much better titties than mer." Romlyn stated. Brand-Shei snorted at him.

"Well, true that, true that also. Well, I should see to my stand."


End file.
